


Election Celebration

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-21
Updated: 2006-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I know I'm playing fast and loose with the actual timeframe; I don’t think it was the middle of the night in England when Webb clinched it for the Democrats in the Senate, but I prefer it this way. If you're a Republican and still licking your wounds, you may not want to read. Written for the <a href="http://adult-viggo.livejournal.com/"><b>adult_viggo</b></a> Fall Drabble Challenge # 12.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Election Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm playing fast and loose with the actual timeframe; I don’t think it was the middle of the night in England when Webb clinched it for the Democrats in the Senate, but I prefer it this way. If you're a Republican and still licking your wounds, you may not want to read. Written for the [**adult_viggo**](http://adult-viggo.livejournal.com/) Fall Drabble Challenge # 12.

He jumps on the bed and yanks the pillow off my head.

"We got the Senate! We got the fucking Senate, Sean! All of Congress **and** Rumsfeld resigned!"

"I’m happy for you, Vig. Really I am. But it's three in the bloody morning!"

"But, no, you don't understand what this means."

And he's off. He rambles on about the Bush administration and Iraq and global whatevers and I realize I'm not going to get any more sleep. If you can call the brief naps I've taken between his whooping cheers and drawn out groans sleep.

"Viggo!"

He stops and looks at me, finally sheepish.

"I do understand, love. You're excited and you want to celebrate. Now shut up and let me show you how we toast election results in this country."


End file.
